


across the stars

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard, F/F, M/M, Prince Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Din Djarin was hired to be Luke Organa's personal bodyguard.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 194





	across the stars

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehehehe me and the dinluke discord server came up with this idea. there will be at least one other chapter(which is where the rating comes from) to this, so expect that for whenever i finish writing that lol.

Din could hardly believe his eyes. 

Luke Organa, second in line to the crown of Alderaan, and the person he was being paid to protect, was currently standing in front of him wearing a thin, white shimmer silk shirt. He has both hands on his hips as he stares at Din, an eyebrow quirked up and the corner of his lip curling upwards. To make matters worse, the shirt was sleeveless! How could Luke be wearing anything sleeveless right now? It has to be below 70 degrees!

“What do you think?” Luke asks in a tone nearly as silky smooth as the shirt he was wearing, a pair of dangle earrings dotted with stars hanging from his ears. His light, blonde hair was currently braided into a single row, trailing back and behind his head. His sky blue eyes are sparkling in the light trickling through a nearby window, and a golden necklace wrapped loosely around his pale, thin neck. He uses a single hand to delicately tuck a strand of his hair behind his ear, somehow not breaking eye contact with Din. 

And that was the thing about Luke; he could almost always somehow find Din’s gaze and hold it, even with his helmet always covering his face. It's something Din had taken notice of not long after being hired to be the prince’s bodyguard- he was always able to find anyone’s eyes, and hold them prisoner in a gorgeous stare. 

Din can't answer at first- all he can do is stare in disbelief. Luke looks amused- up until the point Din rushes forward, unclasping his cape from his shoulders before throwing it around his delicate shoulders. “You should not be wearing something so thin right now, your Majesty,” Din scolded, and he can just see Luke rolling his eyes in his peripheral vision. “It is chilly and you could catch a cold.” 

Luke scoffs and crosses his arms over his chest as Din tightly secures it in place, successfully covering his silk shirt. “Din, it's hardly below 60 degrees,” he said with mild annoyance. 

Din could feel Grogu shiver against his leg from his spot in his pouch, but at the moment, he didn't care much about that fact. His priority was Luke right now, who was probably going to freeze to death! Luckily, Grogu remains asleep, merely shifting to get more comfortable in his pouch. 

“That doesn't matter,” Din replied right back, crossing his arms over his chest now. Luke sighs and pouts at him, but upon realizing the Mandalorian isn’t gonna budge, sighs again and turns his back to him. 

“Ugh, you're no fun, Din!” Luke exclaimed as Leia strides into the room, annoyance clear on her expression. She crosses the room to Luke’s side, brushing the edges of the cape to try and expose more of the shirt beneath it. Cara is standing in the nearby doorway, leaning against it heavily. She looks bored. 

It was Din’s turn to sigh. “You know my job isn't to be fun,” he said pointedly, and Luke scowls at him. “It's to-”

“Keep me safe,” Luke finished for him, poking at Leia’s intrusive hands. She glared at him and he stops poking, and so she gets right back to trying to expose the shirt without completely removing the cape. “Yeah I get that, Din. But you don't have to keep me safe from a chilly wind.” 

Din frowns beneath his mask. “You could catch a cold,” he repeats weakly, and Cara bursts out loudly with laughter. 

“That's just motherhenning, Din!” Cara said, pushing herself from the doorframe. She strides to his side and roughly hits the back of one of his shoulders. He grimaces at her, even though she can't see it. “Lighten up some! He's twenty years old- he's not gonna catch a cold from the slightest breeze.” 

“Yeah, and you're covering up a perfectly cute outfit,” Leia said in agreement, pouting at Din in the same way that Luke had just minutes ago. Luke quickly nods with both of the women, looking hopefully at Din. And was that a slight pink on his cheeks? It had to be because of the chilly breeze. 

But, oh no, he's the one that's overreacting. He lets out a loud and exaggerated sigh. Without his cape he couldn't wrap it around Grogu, anyway. And Grogu was smaller and younger than Luke. “Fine,” he muttered, and both Luke and Leia grin, and Leia snatches the cape from her twin’s shoulders. She tosses it his way, and he's hardly able to grab it before it hits the ground. 

Because of the sudden and sharp movement to catch his cape, Grogu is awoken with a jolt. The child cooes in confusion, once more shivering when another chilly breeze passes by. Din mutters with annoyance as he tosses it back around his neck and shoulders, clasping it in place and covering Grogu with it once more. 

“Yeah, see, the kid was chillier than the Prince anyway,” Cara said with a sharp grin, patting Din on the shoulder. Din rolls his eyes but relents, making sure to cover Grogu with the cape tightly. The child cooes up at him in thanks, and then snuggles back down to get back to sleep. 

“You never answered my question!” Luke exclaimed suddenly, and, in Din’s opinion, rather dramatically. Din looks back up at the Prince. He is once more standing straight, one of his hands pressed to a side, with Leia leaning against him on the other. It's only now that the Mandalorian notices that the twins are wearing matching outfits, with Leia’s being a darker version of the Prince’s outfit. Luke flutters his eyelashes at Din pointedly, once more locking eyes with him. “What do you think?”

Leia is watching intently, her brown eyes a stark contrast to Luke’s startlingly blue. Where Luke is soft and light, Leia is darker and sharper. Her hair is a dark shade of brown, curled into large buns on the sides of her head. She has a more pointed chin, her eyes almond in shape whereas Luke’s are more circular. They both share a chin mole, however, as well as a pair of dimples on both cheeks. Both of their faces are also round and plump, and their smiles are exact replicas. 

Din looks Luke up and down slowly, drawing it out to make the Prince squirm beneath his gaze. He can't stop himself from smirking beneath his helmet at the way Luke waits with bated breath for his answer, eyebrows drawn up high and tight to his hairline. Now that he can't coddle the Prince, he might as well play with him a little. 

“I think it brings out the color of your eyes,” Din finally says, and nearly instantaneously Luke’s cheeks turn a bright red, and that red spreads to the tips of his ears. Din chuckles quietly, too quietly for anyone else to hear, but that doesn't stop Luke from sputtering in embarrassment. “Why are you embarrassed? You asked.” 

Luke sputters a minute longer. “You- you weren't actually supposed to answer!” he exclaimed, and hides his face in his hands. He shakes his head as Leia laughs loudly and with what Din thinks is triumph. Ah, she must have planned and arranged the whole thing. He wonders now if it had been part of her plan for Cara to convince Din to remove his cape, and he begins to wonder just how much she had thought this out. He has no idea- she normally thought ahead of most things. Which is why it was always so difficult to beat her at chess(he hasn't beat her. No one has). 

“I knew it!” Leia shouts, and Din quickly exits the room, not wanting Grogu to be awoken again. And, also, maybe because a small, tiny part of himself is embarrassed for answering in such a flirtatious way. And no- his face was not burning nearly as badly as the Prince’s was. 

He tries to convince himself of this fact the whole way down the hall to his room, both Leia and Cara’s laughter following him. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment if you like :D
> 
> also if you want the dinluke server link lol


End file.
